


I've seen you in Hell

by YvonneSilver



Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, Maziken makes a guest appearence, Mostly Gen, Pre-Slash, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonneSilver/pseuds/YvonneSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constantine runs into a familiar person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've seen you in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tumblr post](http://todashtahken-cancalah.tumblr.com/post/142402185762).

Constantine hadn’t expected to find something open this late at night. Or this early in the morning depending on how you looked at it. It had been a long night, tracking down a demon, trapping it, banishing it back to hell. All in a night's work, but he could really use a drink after all that. He was just about to give up and see if Chas had finished comforting the possessee yet, when he noticed one night club still had its lights still on. There was no music coming out of it, and it was a little fancy for his usual tastes, but he wasn’t picky at the moment. As long as they had booze and were willing to serve it, he’d be happy.

The place looked even fancier inside than he’d thought; high ceilings, bright lights, classy lounges. The theme was black and white, with sharp lines and hard edges. Behind the (thankfully well-stocked) bar was the only person in the joint - a tall, handsome man in a black suit and tie, with slick dark hair and almost black eyes. As Constantine descended the stairs, the man looked up, and a charismatic grin spread across his face.

“John!” He called loudly. “Fancy running into you up here.”

“UP here?” Constantine said suspiciously, stopping just short of the last step. The man had spoken in a British accent, though he couldn't quite place where exactly he was from. Someone from back home? Slowly, he took the last step to the bar's ground floor. “I’m sorry. Have we met?”

“Oh come now, don’t tell me you don’t recognise me just because I got a new face," the man said, gesturing at it.

John took a step forward. He stared intently at the stranger’s face. There was something about those eyes. Then it clicked.

“Oh no. Nope. No.” John turned around and already had one foot on the stairs when the man -no, not exactly a man- behind him spoke.

“Oh come now, don’t be like that,” the Devil said, coming out from behind the bar. “I didn’t expect to be running into a familiar face up here.”

Constantine swivelled round. “What’re you even doing here?”

“I’m on a sort of holiday.” Lucifer said, looking mighty pleased with himself.

“Well that explains a lot.” Constantine grumbled. “Now I REALLY need a drink.”

“Well you’ve come to the right place,” Lucifer grinned, sweeping behind the bar again and beckoning Constantine closer.

Constantine rolled his eyes, but despite his better judgement he sat down at the corner of the bar. Lucifer set a tumbler of whiskey in front of him. Constantine drained it in one shot.

“So. A holiday.”

“Well, you’ve seen what it’s like down there.” Lucifer took the empty glass from him with an appreciative look. “I needed some R&R.” He refilled the glass and put it back down in front of Constantine.

Constantine shook his head. He still couldn’t wrap his mind around it. “So you’re running a night club.”

“And I solve crimes.”

“Of course.”

 

Constantine was just reaching for his glass again when a woman walked in from the back room. He reacted immediately. He jumped up and reached for the flask of holy oil in his inside pocket. He didn’t need to search around for that one, that one he could find blindfolded.

Suddenly he felt Lucifer’s hand on his own. “That won’t be necessary John. She’s one of mine.”

“Yeah, that’s the problem," Constantine answered, not letting go of the flask.

“No, I mean, she’s here with me," Lucifer insisted. "With permission. No need for all this banishing malarkey.”

This made him drop his guard. He turned to face Lucifer, his disbelief clear on his face. “You brought along a DEMON?”

The demon, who had stopped in the doorway, turned to her boss too. “Lucifer. Who is this?”

“Oh, where are my manners,” Lucifer said, as if he’d not just stepped between a demon and a demon-hunter. “John, this is Maziken. Maze, John Constantine.”

“Constantine?” She snapped her head around to stare angrily, her fingers inching towards the knife at her side.

Her boss tsked lightly. “Now Maze, he’s just doing his job, don’t take it personally.”

“You expect me to share drinks with a BANISHER?” She asked incredulously.

“I EXPECT you to do as I say.” Lucifer said pointedly. “Why don’t you finish taking inventory while I catch up with my guest here.”

John still hadn’t removed his hand from the flask of holy oil, and Maze was watching him like a hawk. For a moment, it seemed like she was going to ignore Lucifer's wishes. Then, slowly and without breaking eye-contact, she backed out of the room.

 

“Well, that was exciting,” Lucifer said lightly as he stepped behind the bar again.

“What about the vessel?” Constantine said without taking his eyes off the doorway Maze had disappeared through.

“Oh 100% hers, home-grown, organic, the whole shebang,” Lucifer said with that winning smile.

Constantine huffed, but retook his seat at the bar. "I just sent one of her kind back to the depths. There've been more and more of 'em out and about, but now I see why, what with you lounging about around here."

Lucifer gave a sort of nonchalant half-shrug. "Well, you know the saying. When the cat's away, the mice will play."

"Yeah, and us pour sods are doing your work for you. Pour us another one." Constantine held out his glass, and Lucifer dutifully took it from him to refill it.

"Wait. Hang on. Rewind a little. Did she just call you Lucifer?"

"That's my name, isn't it?" Lucifer said with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Constantine's jaw dropped. "And you kept it? You came to earth and you didn't even bother to get an alias? What last name did you choose?"

Lucifer set the glass back in front of Constantine, and deliberately took a drink of his own before answering. "Morningstar."

There was a beat of silence. Then Constantine practically collapsed into laughter. He was shaking so much he had to physically hold on to the bar to avoid falling of his stool. He was laughing so hard he snorted. Lucifer watched him with a bemused look on his face.

"Lucifer Morningstar." Constantine gasped. "You couldn't be less conspicuous if you'd gone with Beelzebub Satan, Lord of Hell."

"You know I don't like those names." Lucifer huffed.

Slowy, Constantine's laughter subsided, and he managed to catch his breath. "So what do people say, when they realize the Devil is running a night club?" He asked, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Lucifer looked pensive. "They don't say much, to be honest. I don't think they really believe me."

"Well that figures," Constantine said, straightening up again. "People are morons."

 

They drank in silence for a while, as Lucifer made sure to keep both their glasses filled. Finally Constantine glanced up, and looked Lucifer up and down. "Y'know, I've gotta say, Lucifer. Humanity becomes you."

Lucifer looked pleased, but then his face fell. "I'm afraid I can't really say the same about you," he said, looking Constantine over. "When's the last time you slept? Before or after your latest stint in Hell?"

Constantine looked away, running a hand through his dishevelled hair. He knew he wasn't much to look at with the bags under his eyes, his ruffled coat and the sulphur stains on his white shirt."Fuck off," he said without much vehemence.

"No really John," Lucifer said, leaning over him with a surprisingly earnest look in his eyes. "I hear these vessels take quite a lot of upkeep for the averge human. You really ought to watch yourself."

"Are you callin' me average?" Constantine snapped.

Lucifer clapped a hand to his chest. "I would never. But you're still only human, John."

Constantine tried to keep the glowering look on his face, but he could feel himself grinning. "I'd forgotten how much of a drama queen you are."

"No no no." Lucifer wagged his finger. "Don't change the subject. We're talking about YOU now. You know what I think?"

"Should I care?" Constantine grumbled, but Lucifer just talked over him.

"I think you could use a massage."

Constantine's eyes widened. "Oh no."

"I've been told I have magic hands," he said, stretching them.

"Nope." Constantine drained his glass and stood up.

"Have a little holiday of your own." Lucifer said, walking around the bar.

"So long, Lucifer." Constantine held up a hand in greeting and turned towards the stairs, but Lucifer stepped in front of him.

"What do you say?" The Devil said, his voice taking on a silky smooth tone. "Tell me your desires, and I'll make them come true for a night."

For a moment the world seemed to stop. Constantine found himself staring up into beautiful black eyes. He completely lost his train of thought and could only think on how handsome that face was. They were standing so close together he could smell him. He didn't smell like alcohol and sulphur (that was probably more his own stench), but like expensive soap and ... chocolate cake?

Constantine shook his head, snapping out of the hypnotic spell. "For fucks sake Luce. If you wanted a shag you could've just asked."

"Hmm, I suppose," Lucifer said, straightening an already straight tie. "But it's more fun this way."

Constantine turned away and wandered further into the bar. He ran his hand across the top of the piano, then back again across the keys in a tumbling scale. He could feel Lucifer watching him like a cat watches a mouse. This whole thing felt surreal. But Constantine had to admit, there was something quite appealing about the offer. There wasn't anything quite like a good fuck after a banishing ritual. And Constantine wasn't usually the kind of guy to deny himself little pleasures. Like literally sleeping with the Devil. He rolled his eyes at himself before turning back to Lucifer. "Well, I'm sure you've got a luxurious master bedroom in this palace somewhere. Why don't you show the way?"

Lucifer cocked his head and grinned a grin that reminded him who he was dealing with. It made his stomach drop.

"Follow me."


End file.
